High Riders
by LittleNeko23
Summary: Amy only wanted to have some fun at the World Grand Prix with her blue hero but Sonic made it apparent he didn't want to hang out with her even just for some shaved ice. When Shadow is the one to purpose a get-together will more evolve from a simple promise? *Been Rewritten as of 2/14/15.*
1. Chapter 1

Edited as of 2/14/2015

_**"Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." **_

― _**William Jennings Bryan**_

Metal City, a futuristic city full of the latest and greatest technology, it's primary colors consisted of metallic blues and greys across its tall buildings and winding roads.

Multiple hovercars flew by Amy Rose who was staring at a jumbotv. Her heart seem to pound in her chest as Eggman explained his newest contest to be held.

"A world grand prix huh? Sounds so cool."

As the pink colored hedgehog continued to look at the screen recently occupied by Eggman's mug her minds eyes painted a new picture on the screen; there she'd be entering the grand prix just as lovely as ever crossing the line in first as the crowd went wild. Like her namesake, she would be showered with roses, given a beautiful trophy with her name known across Mobius as Amy Rose: the first female rider winner.

"Plus while I stand victorious on the first place box, _he_ would appear. My true blue hero Sonic would be so taken by my speed he'd be begging me to be his girlfriend. That'd be such a dream come true!"

Amy squealed and made up her mind then that she'd win the Grand Prix. "Look out Sonic cause here I come."

"Where are you going?"

"Ah!" Amy jumped out of her daydreams by a nearby voice. "Cream you scared me...uhm – how long where you standing there?" She asked.

The little rabbit answered, "Not long, you seemed distracted and I didn't want to interrupt. So where are you going miss Amy?" Cream didn't mention having heard everything as not to embarrass her longtime friend.

"Oh, didn't you heard there's going to be a World Grand Prix and anyone can enter doesn't that sound like fun? The winner is suppose to get all the Chaos Emeralds plus a rare treasure."

Creams long ears perked up in excitement as the rose hedge-girl told her what she'd seen on the big screen. "We're going to enter too, right Cheese."

"Chao!"

Amy nodded then and quickly heel faced toward the city. "Then off we go to the World Grand Prix!"

"Yay!"

"Chao!"

Amy and Cream weren't the only ones who caught the broadcast. Shadow the hedgehog and Rouge the bat saw everything from there spot on top of one of the building and were curious about this so called treasure.

Rouge most definitely wanted a piece of whatever it could be.

"What could it possibly be? An unknown gem? Perhaps an - "

"Does it matter Rouge? You're gonna want to snag it no matter what it is." Shadow said giving Rouge an annoyed look as he leaned against the air vent, arms crossed

"Well, excuse me sunshine." Rouge replied before hopping down from resting spot to lightly poke Shadow's cheek knowing it'd annoy him further and as if reading her mind the black and red hedgehog growled at the white bat. "Get away Rouge, I'm in no mood."

"You're cranky today. What happened to the lay back hog you were turning into?" Rouge asked pouting her full lips. '_geez one minute he's content and next he's acting like a brute.'_

"Of course I'm cranky, I don't particularly care for people touching me so openly. You already know that and yet there you are doing just what I hate while saying I'm 'cranky'." Shadow's tone was even; though one could tell by how he bared his fangs that he was still prickly to say the least.

Rouge took and step back. "Huh, guess you caught me. I was only playing..."

"In any case, this World Grand Prix is obviously a ploy by Eggman with those three Babylonians in cahoots."

Rouge raised a brow. "Babylonians?"

"Ancient race of technologically advanced aliens. Their ancestors crash landed on earth millions of years ago and this very city has unknowingly used their technology of hovervehicle, floating buildings and Extreme Gear." Shadow looked down the ledge of the building to the sprawl of city, among the people living their lives happily not knowing dying beings from space made their live so comfortable.

Rouge on the other hand couldn't take her eyes from the dark hedgehog. "How do _you_ know all this?"

Shadow scoffed, "You need to start reading the manual we're given by G.U.N whilst on missions, perhaps you'd learn a thing or two."

"I don't need backstory," Rouge smirked, "I'm a get-in-get-out kinda girl."

Shadow nodded. "Of course, How could I forget."

Amy admired herself one more time in the mirror at her new outfit. A pink and white top with matching racing pants and shoes along with her usual red headband.

It took her hours to find the perfect getup at the mall that not only fit her but she felt would catch Sonic's eye. After so many years wearing her cute red dress it began to dawn on her that maybe Sonic didn't like it. A speedy guy like him needed a speedy girl and showing off just how fast she could be would be just how to get to his heart.

Smiling to herself Amy quickly left her home to find Tails.

"Tails are you back here?" She called heading straight for Tails garage knowing he'd be back there working on something or other.

"I'm here!" The twin tailed fox answered sliding out from under the Tornado, grease smeared across his forehead.

Amy smiled and bounded toward him excited for the good news she'd been waiting for all night. "So is it done?" she asked.

Tails lifted himself from the floor and went over to a large drawer across the room. "Who do you think I am Amy? I was able to translate the ancient text of an otherwise dead civilization, learn the necessary techniques that apply to our modern knowledge of sciences of Kinetic and Potential energy," He stopped short suddenly of his banter noticing Amy was staring blankly. "Uh...heheh sorry."

"So is it done?" Amy repeated.

"Yes." Tails opened the drawer and pulled out a pink and yellow board with a heart exhaust port in the back. Amy gasped at how beautiful it was, she ran her fingers over the smooth curves and found indented in intricate cursive the words Pink Rose.

"My gosh Tails, this is perfect! I love it." Amy hugged the board to her.

Tails sighed in relief. his pink friend liked her board and that made him all the more pleased with himself to know he could make something specifically for females that was functional and stylish.

"I can't wait for tomorrow's qualification round," Amy grinned turning her board on and stepping on it. It took to her moves smoothly as if they were of one unit. "I'm going to win in 4th place

"What makes you say that?"

"My tarot cards told me my luckiest day will be in the number. And the number 4 stands for how many minutes I was in Sonic's arms as his bravely flew off with me from Metal Sonic."

it was Tails' turn to stare as Amy went into her girly dazed day dreams. The twin tailed fox always liked the idea of maybe Sonic and Amy being together but it would also be kinda weird seeing his carefree big brother in a relationship.

Just as Tails playfully dismissed the giggly hog a gust of blue wind flew by before immediately coming to a halt, it's form became the one and only Mobian hero.

"SONIC!" Amy couldn't contain herself at the sight of her self proclaimed boyfriend and ran to hug him tightly. Sonic groaned and politely pushed her off but her arms wouldn't budge. "How'd you know I was here, my darling."

"Actually," Sonic tried to speak around her muzzle cuddling his own. "I came to see the new boards."

"Look at mine! Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Wow it is nice." Sonic smirked and gave Tails a thumbs up. "Good job buddy."

Tails then took out a metal plated blue board with a yellow stripe ringing around it and a gray foot panel with striations. Blue Star was written on the bottom along with a logo of Sonic's face.

"Way...past...cool!" Sonic exclaimed already ready to test this baby's speed.

Sonic's blood boiled again just thinking of how Jet humiliated him but he knew something was up if Eggman was allied with them. '_I gotta put my pride aside to stop Eggman_.'

it had been 2 minutes since Sonic looked at her which was obviously a no-no so Amy jumped to Sonic's line of sight. "Uh, Sonic do you want to do something?"

"Do something?" He replied eyes widening in fear of being asked on another date.

"Oh you know, just something for us two. Twinkle park is having another cute couple special so we coul-" She was suddenly cut off by a held up glove.

"Sorry Ames but I was going to try out the boards with Tails." He hoped she wouldn't ask to join. He couldn't afford distractions now.

Thankfully, she simply smiled and nodded. "Well I guess I could see Cream instead and we'll go to the Chao Garden. Join us after your ride?"

Sonic looked into Amy's beautiful green eyes and quickly weighted his options. '_Damn_' he thought. '_I'd like to go Ames but I just...can't. Not now._'

"We'll see."

As Tails silently watched his older brother turn down another date request from Amy he could see the little sign that the speedster was hiding again. His fist were clenched and his tail twitched nervously, all the sign that Sonic was fighting to keep his secret.

"Well bye guys! See ya at the Qualification Round!" Amy said before riding off easily on her board, Cream's peach board entitled Smile with a few cute chao designs around the bottom in hand.

Once she was out of sight Sonic was finally able to breath but her delicious scent lingered to torment Sonic further.

He turned and saw Tails giving him a look. "What?" He said, Emerald eyes darting around the room nervously.

"Nothing..."

Sonic groaned and leaned againt the wall until he was sitting on the floor. "Don't give me that Tails. I was being an idiot, huh?"

Tails shook his head then put a screwdriver to a red board tightening a loose gear. "No, just a liar."

"I'm not a liar!" Sonic hated being called that and he didn't believe he was lying to anyone just now.

"Sonic even I can see you like her. Everyone sees it but you won't admit to yourself you like her."

Sonic was silent then not knowing how to respond when the orange fox was right. It took a while but Sonic the hedgehog did indeed like Amy Rose. When it started was beyond the blue blur, maybe one day he noticed how lovely her eyes were or how her smile lit a room.

Whichever happened doesn't matter at this point.

He didn't know romance nor did he want to be tied down but worst of all he didn't want Amy to be in danger because of him.

Cupid's arrow has hit and he wasn't ready at all.

**Special Thanks to Aronpuma, a really fantastic guy who supported me greatly. You're awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Something like "I want you to have eyes only for me," **_

_**there's no possible way for me to just say it out loud. **_

_**At the conclusion of this twisted love, **_

_**what can you see?- Chorus to Acute by Vocaloid (Miku, Kaito &amp; Luka)**_

Just as Amy expected, her new board was light but quick and easy to make turns both loose and sharp, She could feel in her heart that this board would bring her victory.

The Pink Rose would be her ticket to Sonic!

Amy usually would have had a fit that Sonic refused to go to Twinkle Park but none of that'll matter once it can proven that Amy Rose belonged with him; as a lover and partner in life.

Finally, getting to her destination she spotted Vanilla tending to her garden. The adult rabbit turned and her already beautiful smile brightened. "Why hello Amy, what brings you by?"

Amy jumped off her board and it hovered by her. "I brought a gift for Creamy. Is she here?"

"She's playing in the backyard." Vanilla answered.

Just as Vanilla said, Cream was playing with Cheese on a little table with finger sandwiches and a teapot. "Hey Cream! Lookie what I got."

She held up the cute little board and Cream gave a squeal of excitement.

"Oh wow! it's very pretty."

"Yeah Tails' did a great job on all of them." Amy replied before sitting down with Cream at the table. Cream poured her some tea.

"Miss Amy what will you do if you win the Grand Prix?" Cream asked. She honestly didn't think someone as young as her could win, She was only in it for fun but Amy was in for glory.

Amy smiled and swallowed a bit of food. "Not 'If' but _when _I win the Grand Prix I'll have Sonic's heart for sure."

Cream frowned at this. "But," She stuttered for the right words. "What if it doesn't?"

"Uhm…"

She hadn't thought that far honestly. how would she react if Sonic denied her feelings again? Memories of all the winded sessions chasing the back of an unattainable figure loomed in her head as it always did. Seeing her best sister upset hurt Cream and she quickly tried to take back her words.

"Don't worry Miss Amy! you've been chasing Mr. Sonic for years, eventually you'll catch him."

She said giving a little smile but it only served to twist the knife in Amy's heart further.

Almost five years she's loved Sonic.

five years he's run and she'd give chase.

Five long, disappointing years of being only seen as a friend or worst; a kid sister.

"Yeah, I'll get him...eventually." Amy gave her cup a sip before standing up abruptly, suddenly in a much bubblier mood. "Here's an idea, lets go to the Chao garden early today. It's best to get out and we can practice on our boards before tomorrow."

Cream nodded. "Okay."

Speeding through Metal City, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails jumped over incoming cars and flawlessly curved around all types of bends. The boards were of perfect quality if Tails' did say so.

"Alright once more around the track. Loser buys me a chilidog." Sonic said with a grin.

"Yeah right!" Knuckles countered ready to actually win this mock race.

Tails counted down and they flew off with Sonic in lead followed by Tails and a frustrated Knuckles holding the back.

"So much for 'Perfect Quality' Tails," Knuckles yelled to the duo tailed fox. "I moving slower than a snail!"

"Don't blame the gear blame the rider." Tails said.

Sonic laughed "Good one buddy."

The boys rounded the corner, all three neck and neck dodging incoming or oncoming traffic loudly honking at the intruders of the road but they find the challenge of it exciting not to mention necessary for the 'Anything goes' attitude of the Prix.. Besides, they wouldn't actually harm anyone so no harm, no foul.

"What the?" Sonic skidded immediately to a stop followed by Knuckles then Tails causing a huge pileup of red, blue and orange fur.

"What give Sonic? I was about to beat you!" groaned pushing Tails off his backside.

"I doubt that Knucklehead."

"Rouge…"  
Indeed Rouge and Shadow stood there watching as the trio of heroes clumsy fumble to sort out their bearing and retrieve the boards that hovered away. Sonic was first to speak. "So what brings you by? haven't seen your ugly mug around for a while."

Shadow huffed and crossed his arms. "I was avoiding you so I guess I succeeded."

"Aw that's not nice buddy."

"I'm not your buddy."

"Anyways!" Rouge interrupted, "Tails we have a request of you. We're going to join the Prix also so we're gonna need boards ASAP."

"What!? bu- but how can I make custom boards for both of you so soon. the qualification round is tomorrow." Tails' eyes grew as big as saucers just thinking about having to make two more sets of unique boards.

The fox sighed "Alright I guess but it'll take quite a while."

"Just have it ready by tomorrow." Shadow said before turning to leave.

"Wait a minute," Knuckles started. "How did you learn to ride?"

"Don't worry about that sugar just try not to eat my dust, oh and I expect a romantic dinner date once I win."

Her words infuriated Knuckles and he swung his hand ready for a fight. "You're batty, if you think I'm doing that!"

Rouge's lids lowered as she walked closer to the hotheaded echidna who grew redder with each step.

"Be a good boy Knuckie and perhaps I'll go easy on you." She winked at the flustered Knuckles leaving the other three males disgusted. Rouge has been so outright in her flirtations toward Knuckles lately it was a wonder his thick head still didn't understand she wanted him.

whether it was said or not though, Rouge loved to tease so she was content simply getting under his skin.

Shadow growled getting everyone's attention, Sonic's spines raised in response. "Get started on the boards. lets go Agent Rouge we have work to do."

"Agent Rouge? geez no need to be formal…"

The two walked off, Rouge floating besides Shadow trying to get some kind of further response from the dark hedgehog.

"Well...I guess that's all for today." Sonic chuckled glad to be out of such an awkward situation.

"That means I have'ta get to work on their boards but I'm going to need a lot more parts."

Sonic patted Tails' shoulder. "Don't worry bud. big brother Sonic's gonna help ya."

Tails smiled.

"Lets go then before they come there some kind of meadow or garden we can practice at." Knuckles said before hopping on his board ready to zoom off.

Garden…

The Chao Garden!

it just hit him Sonic had wanted to stop by the Chao Garden to meet Amy and Cream at least for a minute. Amy was so cute when she asked on the inside he just couldn't say no.

Sonic stuttered for a moment, not sure how to bring up the next subject. "Uhm actually I'm have to head off somewhere."

"But I thought you were going to help me find parts. Where are you going" Tails asked. Sonic could hear the disappointment in his voice but this would be his last chance to see her before focusing on the race.

"No where important just. a place I gotta get to real fast then I'll be back before ya even notice I'm gone."

"Whatever Sonic," Knuckles snapped. "Meet us tomorrow in the Signup station."

"Will do."

"Bye Sonic."

_I won't stay long, just say hi then leave. in fact I won't even say anything unless they see me. but that'll be weird…_

_what do I do!_

Sonic had no time to further figure that out or have time to turn back as the entrance to the Chao Garden was straight ahead.

Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat and headed inside.

He was greeted by lush fields and a beautiful little waterfall where Chaos of all kind played and coo'd to one another.

It was then he spotted Cream with Cheese laying on the glass coloring and Amy sitting beside them and she had a crowd of Hero chaos begging to be played with first. Hearing her laughter brought a smile to his face.

The three weren't the only ones in the garden. Red eyes peered at them from the treetop before focusing on an incoming Dark Chao flying his way.

"What'd you discover at the cave?"

"Babylon; Jet, Wave, Storm. Look for treasure. key." it answered brokenly.  
As an agent of G.U.N this particular Chao was still learning Human/Mobian English. the other agent Chaos were more fluent; however, Shadow liked how this got the job done much faster.

"Treasure? does it involve the treasure winners receive at the Grand Prix" Shadow asked. The Chao shrugged and said. "Was only told about a key to treasure. Babylon want treasure. That all Hero Chaos know."

"I see, good work Erebus. go report your finding to headquarters and have them do searches on any kind of babylonian treasure." Erebus gave a final nod before flying out the garden. Shadow returned his gaze to the three characters below him. Sonic stood like an idiot scared to move closer to a couple of girls.

"Still a fool Sonic. still a Fool…"

Amy loved the chao. She loved how carefree they were and childlike, always ready to play and she took easily to them and they to her. She picked up a beautiful white chao to snuggle it.

"Miss Amy how come you haven't chosen a chao for yourself?" Cream asked setting down a purple crayon.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'm so busy I couldn't care for one properly. perhaps after the Prix I'll pick one."

Cheese cheered happily over this as did the other chaos.

"Hey girls. I found some time." the Blue hedgehog said strutting over, showing all the confidence on the outside he didn't have on the inside

"Sonic!"

Amy attacked the him in hugs and kisses.

"Uh...yeah uhm. Ya'know I was coming this way anyways with Tails and thought I'd stop by real quick."

Cream's long ear perked up and her little pink nose twitched. "Tails is here!?" she exclaimed "Why won't he join us?"

"Oh well he's feeling under the weather and I'm not staying anyways, just came to say hi since I told Amy I'd stop by so 'Hi'"

Amy hugged him tighter then. "Oh Sonic. I'm so glad you're here, come sit with me for a while." She lightly tugged his hand so'd he'd sit on the grass beside her.

His muzzle began to heat up. "I already said I can't stay long."

Amy didn't respond to this. "Cream was just talking about picking Chaos and perhaps we both can care for one. how does that sound?"

Cream imagined a happy Amy and scared Sonic holding a baby chao playing house like she'd often played with Cheese. "You two would make great parents!"

And just like that Sonic face exploded in red and Amy all but fell over in swoon.

"Parents? Cream that's - that's impossible."

"Why?" Amy asked, Sonic could her the anger start to bubble. "You don't think I'd make a good mommy?"

"Sure Ames, I mean look at ya. you're caring and beautiful…"

"You think I'm beautiful!?"

_Alright Sonic, you can either say yes and admit to her or say no and hurt her feelings either way is bad…_

"Well actually.. Whatcha' drawing Creamy it's really nice." Sonic decided the best course would be changing the subject. Although it still obviously upset his pink friend he was easily forgiven once he whispered.

"You're an amazing girl Ames never forget that."

"Oh Sonic!" Amy wrapped her peach arms around his neck snuggling against his muzzle happily and in that moment Sonic was content right there.

* * *

End Chapter 2.  
If you liked please leave a review I really appreciate the support.


End file.
